Flowerstream
(if you're looking for my old, extremely beautiful page, please click here) Flowerstream is a silver-grey she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail. She was formerly the Medicine Cat of BlogClan. Her term officially started in October 2017 and ended in 2019. Personality On BlogClan, Flowerstream is relatively outspoken and social. She tries to be welcoming to all members and enjoys talking with everyone. She likes to think that she's a nice person, who can sometimes be helpful, although she is rather boring. In real life, however, Flowerstream describes herself as "an awkward potato." She is extremely antisocial and would prefer to be at home. She's not good at holding conversations or doing anything that involves interaction with other people, but she has moments when she's somewhat loud. Ish. On the Blog Flowerstream is a moderator on live chat, and can frequently be found chatting -- when she opens chat, that is. She moderates comments on the Blog, and comments fairly often. She's almost always lurking, Flo likes giving out advice and hugs on the Hug Page and is often on the Tavern. She's definitely friendly with everyone but truly appreciates the close friends she's made. She draws pictures of a rock named Rockwell for others to enjoy. Flowerstream hates conflict and is sometimes afraid to confront it, but she will do so when necessary. On The Wiki Flowerstream is the founder and an admin of the BlogClan wiki, along with Flame and Shiv. She goes on the chat everyday, and is extremely active there. She is semi-active on the wiki. In Trailing Stars Flowerstream appeared in Trailing Stars in various border patrols, and also narrated chapter 15 of Trailing Stars. She was also mentioned in other chapters but doesn't bother remembering which ones. Trivia *Flowerstream's mentor was Echoleaf *She was formerly called Hollyheart *Flowerstream goes by Flo on BlogClan and finds it odd when she's called Flower. *Her first comment was on January 20, 2013, when she said, "I think that Goldenleaf is a good name.pinetail,silverheart, mosswing, flowerstream, dewflower, roseleaf, nightglow, dawnfeather, icetail, and sundapple are good name.In honor of spottedleaf, ferncloud, and mousefur, i made some names, Spottedpetal,ferndapple, and mousepelt." *She draws Rockwell along with BlogClanner and does not take pride on her art skills. *Flowerstream is a musical theater nerd. She is obsessed with Hamilton, Heathers, Phantom of the Opera, Les Mis, and Little Shop of Horrors. *Other than Warriors, she is a part of the Harry Potter fandom and enjoys watching Friends and Supernatural. *Kate was kind enough to name Flowerpaw from TAS and Flower Stream after Flowerstream. *Her favourite band is Panic! at the Disco *Her birthday is December 28th. She was born in 2002 *Her favorite color is blue *She loves food *She'd like to give a shout out to her wifeys, Sunny and Birchy. *I love JD *Goldi adores her because she's fabulous Gallery Category:Senior Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Freewheeling Ferrets Category:Chromatic Moles Category:Chatmod Category:Mentor Category:Shipped Category:High Positions Category:Medicine Cat Category:Dark Forest Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Bookish Birds Category:Wiki Administrator Category:Wiki Bureaucrat Category:Former BlogTeam Member